


Found You Again

by blackrose_17



Series: Worlds Collide [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, But No HP Characters in This One, M/M, Magical Ianto Jones, Set in the Harry Potter World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finally finds his Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Morgana from Merlin.  
> Written for the challenge picfor1000 where you have to write a story 1000 exactly which is a bit of a challenge.

Morgana Le Fay didn't care much for those who harmed her family, so to say that she viewed a few members of Torchwood Three no better than dirt she did have a soft spot for Toshiko Sato and Jack Harkness had proven himself, so she was willing to give him a chance.

One chance.

Which was why she was here seeking out the man. Okay so she was willing to admit that she had soften somewhat towards him after what he had gone through during the year that never happened. All magic users were left with their memories and Morgana's soul ached for the pain and suffering that Jack had gone through at the hands of that mad man.

Plus he had chosen to come back and leave the Doctor behind so that was another point in his favor and then there was the whole leaving Torchwood to look for Ianto. Morgana wanted to hate him for how he treated Ianto in the pass but he was proving himself and that was all she wanted.

Plus for some reason her son was awfully fond of him.

_"What is it about prat's that makes even the smartest of men fall for them. He's a bigger prat than my brother and just like your Uncle Merlin you went and fell for him." Morgana couldn't understand why her son was so drawn to this Jack._

_"I love him mother. I didn't expect to find love or to find the one that calls to my magic but I did. I don't understand it myself. But I'm not whole without him. I have never felt this way for anyone before." Ianto eyes had a sadness and pain in them since he left Torchwood Three and Morgana was tired of seeing her son in pain._

* * *

 

 

 Jack Harkness sighed as he lowered himself into the empty booth at the back of the bar a glass of beer in front of him, even though he still didn't drink it was needed. It hadn't been easy to try and track Ianto Jones down but Jack had been determined to find his Welshman, even if he had to search the whole bloody planet he wouldn't rest until he found Ianto Jones. But he was beginning to run out of ideas and places to look.

"Captain Jack Harkness you are a hard man to find."

Jack blinked as gorgeous woman slipped into the booth across from him, now normally he would be laying the charms all over this woman but his heart wasn't into it, nothing mattered until he found Ianto. "Listen I'm sure you're a nice lady but I'm taken." Jack never thought those words would fall from his lips but he realised that he didn't want to be with anyone but Jones Ianto Jones.

One perfectly raised eyebrow from the woman had Jack's eyes narrowing as he realised that one a closer look the woman looked a lot like Ianto Jones. "Who are you? And what is your relationship to my Ianto?"

A smirk appeared on the woman's face. "It took you long enough I am Morgana and Ianto Jones is my son. I'm here to take you to him. That is if your still looking for him."

Suddenly nothing more mattered to Jack like how this woman managed to track him down or how she was so young. "How do I know your telling me the truth? That you really know where Ianto is?"

Instead of getting angry Morgana relaxed back into the booth and grinned at Jack. "I guess you're just going to have to take a chance. Because without my help you'll never find Ianto. He's not in the muggle world."

Jack Harkness wanted to kick himself for not figuring it out in the first place. "Of course Ianto has magic it makes perfect sense." It would explain so much about Ianto.

"Yes and you have no idea how special Ianto truly is. So are you coming with me?" Morgana asked.

Jack drowned his drink in a hurry. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

This was promise to Morgana that Jack was willingly to drop everything to come with her, but she knew the immortal didn't trust her and that showed he had some good sense.

* * *

 

 

 Jack knew about the wizarding world but it had been a long time since he last step foot in this world and it seemed like things hadn't changed. It was weird Jack was seeing things he hadn't seen in a centuries time like a very old fashion cash register. "Huh, I haven't seen one of those outside of a museum in years. Though I do think that we have an alien one in the archives."

"That we do sir it's in section 7B."

It had been so long since Jack had last heard those Welsh vowels, over a year, and they were the sweetest sound that Jack had ever heard in his long life, even sweeter than the sound of the TARDIS. "Ianto." Jack breathed out in disbelief.

Ianto Jones smiled at Jack, he had truly had missed the immortal. "Hello Jack it's been a long ti... oof." Whatever Ianto was going to say was cut off as Jack slammed himself into Ianto's body and wrapped his arms around Ianto in a tight hold.

"I'm so sorry Ianto. I never meant to leave you without a word I just needed answers. But no answers were worth losing you." Jack murmured into Ianto's neck.

"Shh Jack, I don't blame you for wanting your answers and I would never fault you for wanting to get them. I just couldn't stay there with..." Ianto trailed off he wasn't one to tattle on his former teammates.

Jack had no such issue, "Gwen acting the way she was. Ianto believe when I say that I came back for you and not Gwen Cooper." Jack would have words with Gwen if he and Ianto ever went back to Torchwood Three.


End file.
